


It's Something So Good, Just Can't Function No More

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tiny Meat Gang (Band), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cody distracts Noel from his work, but Noel insists he can work and do other things simultaneously despite Cody's doubts. A wager of sorts is struck between the two that becomes the idea for an interesting "Challenge" video.[Original Writer Edit:I hate this fic and I can’t think of how to fix/change it and honestly I don’t really care to so I’m abandoning it. Anyone that wants to, please feel free to take over and do with it what you will. I’m sorry to anyone that actually liked this but I take pride in my writing and I hate looking at this garbage alongside my other stories that I feel are fairly good or that I’m at least happy with.]





	It's Something So Good, Just Can't Function No More

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of writing a follow-up to the first (and only) Cody/Noel fic I did continuing on with the date idea, here’s some shameless smut! Lol. 
> 
> I really did love writing that fic and did wanna keep writing in the fandom, and some lovely people that commented encouraged and helped with some ideas since I didn’t really have any lol. I am working on a second part to that story but I have high standards for myself so it’s coming along slowly. I did, however, get an idea for a purely smutty fic with very little story and no build up lol, so here’s that I guess.
> 
> This doesn't have to necessarily fit in the same universe as the other story but I guess it could, it was really just an excuse for porn so don't think too much about it. In my head they're not exactly "together" but it's close to being something like that, and obviously no girlfriends but I have decided to add the girls in later as friends of theirs, so please let me know if that offends anyone and I'll take it out and work around it.
> 
> [Original Writer Edit:  
I hate this fic and I can’t think of how to fix/change it and honestly I don’t really care to so I’m abandoning it. Anyone that wants to, please feel free to take over and do with it what you will. I’m sorry to anyone that actually liked this but I take pride in my writing and I hate looking at this garbage alongside my other stories that I feel are fairly good or that I’m at least happy with.]

The sadly forgotten tablet sat idly haphazardly strewn across the plush couch. Different coloured lights bleeding out over the off-white (_“eggshell, Noel”_) upholstery as the jostling from the two men accompanying said appliance caused it to get ever so nearer to sliding off completely.

  
“Oh fuck, Noel! ..._Ugh_....right there!” Cody had his head thrown back in bliss, one hand sliding through his long dark-blonde locks to help push the hair out of his eyes, the other braced on Noel’s shoulder for some added balance as he rode the man beneath him like a prized stallion.

  
Cody looked down, his eyes meeting Noel’s, and the glazed over look coupled with his glistening skin flushed from his exertion and arousal, cheeks pink and smile so genuine and goofy; Noel wished he could tell him how beautiful he looked. Although they’d made it past the _“Is it too sappy if I do this?”_ phase, and thankfully there never really was an “awkward” phase (something they’d initially been a bit afraid of) as their friendship and overall dynamic stayed exactly the same; they still made jokes at each other’s expense and ripped on one another constantly. The only difference now was the sexual innuendos got a bit more literal and there were frequent after podcast blowjobs or fucking.

  
Their general routine had only minor adjustments if any, but Noel still seemed to have issues expressing himself completely when it came to how much he genuinely cared about this dumbass that careened into his life, flipped his world around, and gave him a life and a happiness he never thought he’d have. Cody never seemed to be bothered by it; he himself wasn’t always overly passionate or maudlin, but he always felt comfortable displaying an impetuous display of affection, and although he knew Noel cared about him and it wasn’t a matter of a lack of reciprocity, he wished he could do the same.

  
Noel settled on a classic; “Fuck...you look so fucking good.”

  
“Better than looking at that thing?” He said breathily with a smile and slight nod to the direction of the tablet still sitting on the couch.

  
The brunette grabbed Cody’s ass and kneaded the supple flesh as an anchor to pull the man above him forward in a bouncing motion as his thrusting became more aggressive. “_Mmm_... Well...I coulda _*grunt*_ done both.”

  
Cody leaned forward, never halting his punishing ride and pound down on Noel’s dick. He giggled into the other man’s neck. “Are you fucking serious? You think..._ngnn fuck_...you think you could do both?”

  
The raised eyebrows in a questioning challenge was answer enough, but he proceeded. “I multi-task like a mother fucker, fool. Give me that.”

  
“_Uggghh_, I’m so close! Can we just...I just wanna... _*huff*_...Just fuck me!”

  
The whine was adorable, but Noel really did want to know if he could actually do this. “Nah you doubt my power, now I’mma show you these skills.”

  
Cody rolled his eyes but handed him the device. There was no way Noel was going to be able to continue with the coding of his editing software with Cody riding his dick, but the blonde would be lying if he said the idea didn’t turn him on. The natural competitive constitution within him was also intrigued with his chance of having Noel’s complete capitulation to have his way with him, _any_ way, to use his full reign and alacrity to wreck him until he was a quivering mess beneath him. _That_ was a satisfying proposal.

  
“Well by all means, let’s see these _skills_.” Cody handed over the tablet, and Noel halted looking at his hands then searching for a spot to wipe off his sweaty palms before grabbing it and proceeding to continue the coding he’d left off at.

  
The blonde didn’t miss a beat; his hands bracing himself on Noel’s thighs behind him to keep up the rough bouncing he knew the brunette loved to see and feel, and just as expected Noel couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight before him. Cody’s various pleased sounds and sensual moves of his body were devastating to look away from, but Noel had gotten his programmer focus back. The Canuck felt so good to be inside of, the tight grip and warm, wet pull was heaven, but he tried to not let the body buzz cloud his mental faculties and just let Cody go off and use him as his living fuck toy; and hell if _that_ wasn’t an idea he would definitely be revisiting at a later date.

  
Noel had the device somewhat balanced on his stomach but the typing was nearly impossible, and Cody definitely wasn’t helping with the enthusiastic bucking of his hips. He ran his fingers through his hair again, then slid them down his neck and chest to rub and pinch a nipple, to which a multitudinous gasp was heard from both men as the blonde’s other hand started stroking his dick.  
“_Mmm_...Oh God, Noel. You’re so big...fill me up so good...” With Cody’s eyes closed in rapture his soft, breathy words sounded almost like he was just speaking to himself. Noel was breaking fast; he wanted to draw this out and, more importantly, win this unspoken wager between them, but Cody’s words gave him a sinfully bawdy idea to get the man in a similar predicament.

  
“Alright, that’s it.” Noel threw the tablet across the couch and grabbed Cody’s hips.

  
“Heh. So much for those skills, huh.” That shit-eating grin was quickly wiped off as the blonde was pushed to the floor, Noel’s hands roughly grabbing the backs of Cody’s thighs and forcing them up to have his body nearly bent in half.

  
Noel slid back in causing a loud, high-pitched moan from the blonde beneath him. “Oh I’ll show you my skills, baby.”

  
“_Pfft_.” Cody could barely get his snide remark out. “..._Baby_?...Re...Really?..._Ugh_!” His head slumped audibly back against the carpet and Noel winced briefly at the sound but, due to the blonde’s lack of a reaction, it must not have hurt too much or he was just too fucked out to care. His eyes rolled back in his head and his breathy moans and groans were getting increasingly laboured. “_Oooh_ fuck!..._Mmm_, don’t stop, don’t stop...”

  
“Damn you’re a mouthy bitch.” Noel’s breathing had become more onerous as well, but he still managed a giggle when Cody’s eyes fluttered open to focus on him with a smile as he flipped him off with the hand not stroking his cock. The exertion of his thrusts drew his stomach taut and his biceps flexed as his fingers dug bruises in Cody’s fair skin.

  
Cody licked his lips at the sight, and ran his hand up the brunette’s arm and then down his chest, mapping out the warm, tanned skin. Noel ducked his head down; the combination of the looks his partner was giving him, coupled with the sight of Cody’s hand jerking his gorgeous, glistening cock pushing him over the precipice he had been on from the eternity it seemed of being engulfed in that tight, smooth heat that gripped him just right.

  
“Cody...I...”

  
A vigorous nod was the response as the two seemed to know exactly what the other was trying to convey. “Me too...I just need-”

  
Noel pushed his hand aside and took over stroking Cody; pressure and speed and a twist that seemed to be perfect as a moment later Cody was coming in spurts onto his own stomach and Noel’s hand with an _Oh fuck yes!_ in a hoarse timbre.

  
That sublime wet, hot pull on his own cock tipped that precarious position and Noel was finished. “Where can I-…?”

  
“No, ew, not inside.”

  
Noel mentally rolled his eyes and huffed like a petulant millenial, but he didn’t have the strength or mental faculty to argue so he pulled out and quickly jerked himself to completion. He still had Cody’s legs up and pushed forward, and he would never admit it out loud how God damn hot as fuck Cody’s hole looked and the things it did to him, especially after a good pounding when it was slightly puffy and a glossy red. He shot his load all over it and wanted so badly to run his fingers or his dick or his tongue all through it, but he knew Cody and the whingeing that would never end if he did, so he settled for a quiet reverent _Holy fuck, that’s hot_.

  
“Dude! What the fuck did I just say?”

  
Noel scoffed and let Cody’s legs fall back down. “Yo shut your ass up, I didn't even get it nowhere in you so relax.” He grabbed the roll of paper towel from the coffee table they had set out for the pizza earlier and wiped himself and Cody down. He then slowly redressed pulling his boxers back on and a long sleeve tee before looking back over at Cody and laughing at the state of his friend.

  
Cody was still sprawled out like a starfish on the carpet and had an inside out t-shirt pulled halfway on, one sock, and his blue and yellow pineapple boxer briefs on backwards. “You a mess, homie.” Noel smiled endearingly at the man and pushed himself away from where he was leaned against the foot of the couch to crawl over and rest his head against his chest where Cody could put his arm around him.

  
He leaned his own head against Noel’s and breathed in the smell he’d come to love so much. “Nah man, this is all you’re getting right now. Besides... _*yawn*_ I won the...challenge, or whatever. This is my reward.”

  
Noel’s eyes lit up as he remembered his earlier idea of a catechism of a much more sexually licentious caliber that he (and hopefully Cody) would have a lot more fun with. “Speaking of a challenge...”

  
Cody looked over at the brunette’s mischievous grin. “Uh oh. I’m either gunna really like this idea or really hate it.”

  
“You gunna love it.” It was on.

**Author's Note:**

> This might have been the filthiest thing I’ve written but I’m quite proud since this is exactly the kind of stuff I love reading but am usually too shy or insecure to write myself. I'm not too entirely proud of the actual writing, however. I don't know. I think it might suck... Does it suck?... Please tell me lol.
> 
> This wasn't even supposed to be the main idea I had but I didn't wanna just jump right into that and this part started getting really long so now there's going to be another chapter that is the actual main dirty, sexy idea I had. That is going to remain a surprise though, tee hee. I also don't even know if you can code on an iPad or tablet but I needed something smaller than a laptop that you could more easily toss around, so sorry if that's inaccurate.
> 
> Once again, the more I read this the more I hate it so I'm sure I'll be constantly editing.
> 
> Title is from "Love Will Tear Us Apart" by Joy Division.


End file.
